The Chronicles of Sora Sanyo 2
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: Sora awakens in his room after his meeting with the Demons. Had that all been a strange dream? The demon Leon informs him this is not the case and that their two souls are chained together by a powerfull seal.


The Chronicles of Sora Sanyo

Taking Flight

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" said Sora.

Sora shot up awake in his bed, he was sweating a little and felt a little shaky. He was confused a moment ago he swore that he had be in some alley way being chased by some strange creatures so how had he gotten back home in his bed, had it all been a strange dream?

"I see you're a wake at last" said Leon.

As it had appeared it had not been a strange dream.

"Who, what are you?" asked Sora.

"Well if you had been paying attention earlier instead of fainting you would remember that I told you who I am. Since you've forgotten I'll tell you once more, my name is Leon and I am a Demon" explained Leon.

Thousands of questions raced through Sora's head however only seemed to go to the surface of his mouth.

"What?" he said.

"*Sigh* I said I'm a Demon and I'm chained to your soul. Do you understand what im saying" said Leon.

"Ok" said Sora.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Leon.

"I think so" replied Sora.

"Good" said Leon.

Sora then started running around his room in a panic, he was sure that he must be dreaming or that he may have gone mad.

"This is just crazy talk, I know maybe its just stress to much college work that's it. Or maybe I've been working to many temp jobs as of late yeah that's it just tired" reasoned Sora.

"Will you stop that, your not going crazy your fine" said Leon.

"How can you say that, a voice inside my head says that he is a demon that and that he's chained to my soul. How can I not panic? Aren't Demons evil and stuff?" said Sora.

"Hey!, I'm offended by that" said Leon angry.

"I'm… sorry?" said Sora

"You better had be" Leon said.

"But aren't all Demons evil?" asked Sora.

"That depends would you say all Humans are good?" answered Leon.

Sora quickly thought about this, to be honest while he had never thought about this before now he knew the answer somewhere in the back of his mind as he had always suspected.

"No, least I don't think so really. We try to be but honestly somewhere along the line someone will always do something wrong whether they mean to or not" he said.

"Yes well it's the same for us Demons, like humans we can be good or evil but we certainly aren't all one or the other. Its just one or two demons muck it up for us so many years ago that it gives us a bad name for the rest our lives" explained Leon.

"Ok I hear what your saying but you haven't explained how you a demon can be chained to me a human" said Sora.

"Yeah your right sorry got a bit side tracked there, while I cant tell you the whole story just yet which trust me you will thank me in the long run later why I hold off on the whole thing. But this will be easier to show you first, head over to your bathroom and look in the mirror" said Leon.

"Ok…." said Sora.

Sora left his room and head over to the bathroom, no was inside so he went straight in and turned on the light and looked in the mirror. So far he seemed normal.

"Ok what am I suppose to be seeing?" he asked.

"Just a second" said Leon.

Suddenly Sora felt rather hot like a fire, the same heat that he had felt earlier when he had been attacked after college. He saw his reflection in the mirror and saw that his hair was changing, first it shot up a little and change from blue to red.

"What's going on?" he asked.

It was then Sora realised that this time his voice hadn't been out loud, it had sounded as if it was inside his own head.

"Well I showed you earlier remember but then you passed out before I could explain" said Leon.

Leon's voice had come out his own mouth this time rather then in his mind.

"What is this?" asked Sora.

"Its kind of simple, seventeen years ago a certain someone decided to pull my soul out of my body and turn me into a seal. Then this person decided to place this seal upon your mother when she was still pregnant but since the seal was designed for you it by passed her and went straight to you there by chaining my soul to yours" replied Leon.

"But why would anyone want to do that?" asked Sora.

"I can't say though not just because I want to wait till later to explain but also I don't really understand the reasons for why he did this to us. I can tell you that because of this seal you can transform into me as you can see here. You can also gain access to my powers in this state though can also use my powers in your form though its limited to what you can do as your body wasn't made for demon powers" said Leon.

"Ok I guess I have to take your word on this then don't I. So what's going to happen now?" asked Sora.

"Well for the most part that's up to you its not like I'm the one in charge of our bodies, since I'm chained to you I only live through you so I don't really have a choice but to do what you want to do. I will say I'd like to train you up, I'm pretty sure those demons that attacked you earlier wont be last to do so, there will be more and you'll need to be ready to fight when that happens" said Leon.

"Why did those Demons attack me anyway and also even if I'm attacked again couldn't I just transform into you and then you defeat them?" asked Sora.

"Lets just say it wouldn't be wise to keep switching to me, every time you'll do so will start to put a strain on your body and after a while your body would reject the transformation if only to stop you from dieing. The truth is your lucky that when the seal was place upon you it didn't then kill you in the process, these types of seals aren't suppose to happen. The reason those demons most likely attacked you was because there after me and could sense me through you" said Leon.

"But you're a demon aren't you, why would other demons want to attack you?" asked Sora.

"I hear what you're trying to say but it's not like that, humans will attack other humans just as demons will attack other demons for whatever reasons there maybe. The ones however that came after us are called Brutes. They were created many many years ago by a powerful demon and they were used to do his dirty jobs. While they are kind of powerful they don't really think for themselves so in a sense there just a lower class demon. After their creator was defeated in battle other demons learned of how to create them and use them for their own purposes good or evil though I will say it's mostly evil. Though I don't have proof to who sent them after us I have an idea or two who might of. Which is why I feel I need to train you up even more now" said Leon.

"I suppose you can't tell me who then" said Sora.

"You learn fast, lets hope you learn even faster at drawing out my demon energy whilst staying as yourself" replied Leon.

Leon transformed back into Sora.

"So you know I can also hear you thinking so if you ever need to talk to me but don't want others to notice or hear then you all have to do is think it" said Leon.

"You mean like this" thought Sora.  
"Yeah you've got it right and of course unless I'm in control no else can hear me apart from you and even then if I choice to I can talk to you just by thinking it. Of course I've block you from hearing everything I think, not just for private reasons but after a while I'm sure you would like it less loud inside your own mind. I of course can teach you to block off things from me if you like" said Leon.

"That might be nice, I'd rather you not hear everything I'm thinking you know, only these thoughts are ok for you to hear as there not personal or private which I guess are same thing in the end. By the way what did you mean by demon energy? Are you saying there's more then one kind as in human energy?" though Sora.

"Of course there is everything on this planet gives off its own kind of energy though only humans like yourself, demons like and angels can give it physical forms. I'd teach you how to draw out your own power but the seal that chains me to you also blocks out the pathway from where its stored so I could teach you how but nothing would happen" said Leon.

"Did you say Angels, there real?" thought Sora.

"You're surprised? Before you say anything though yes they're most good they can also be just as evil as humans and demons and in some ways much worse" said Leon coldly.

"What do you mean?" thought Sora.

"Lets just leave it that, shouldn't you be getting changed anyway you've been home a while and your still wearing the stuff you wore when you went to college" said Leon quickly.

Sora looked his shirt, it looked a little messy from the attack that had happened earlier, he realized Leon was right and went back to his room and changed clothes.

"There's something I'd like to know" said Sora.

"What is it?" asked Leon.

"Can I trust you?" asked Sora.

There was a pause before Leon answered; he seemed to thinking this over.

"Well I don't know, I want to say yes but I don't really know if I'm doing the right thing. All I can say is that you can trust me to do the right thing for your sake if not mine" he replied.

"I see, ok I guess I can live with that for now" said Sora.

Sora left his room and went downstairs, he went into the front room and saw Rai, Risa and Kate. They seemed to be waiting for him and were surprised to see him enter the room.

"Sora where have you been? Wait have you been upstairs this entire time?" said Rai.

"Why do you ask, wait what time is it?" asked Sora.

Risa checked her watch.

"It's around 6pm" she said.

"Did you come straight home, I thought you said you were going out for a bit" said Rai.

"Oh yeah I felt tired so I decided to come back instead" lied Sora.

"We didn't see your bike when we came back" said Rai.

"Oh right yeah, I stop somewhere to get a drink and when I went back to my bike it had gone" Sora lied again.

"Oh my did you call the police" asked Risa.

"No, I didn't see who took it and what would I say that my bikes missing? I'm sure they get enough calls like that and I better very few of them get found again. Best just to forget about it really" said Sora.

"Are you sure, you shouldn't let people get away with these things" said Kate.

"Its ok, it wasn't a great bike anyway. I was thinking about replacing it anyway once I saved up some money" Sora replied.

"I wouldn't worry about the present that I'm giving you would have made your old bike seem like crap" said Rai.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

Rai handed him a key.

"What's this for?" asked Sora a little confused.

"Its your birthday present you know asides the doughnuts of course. I decided to tap into the money my parents gave me so don't worry about the cost but it's a motorbike and sidecar" replied Rai.

"What? ….. really?" asked Sora sounding completely surprised.

"See now you've made me and Risa look bad you jerk Rai, we ended up pulling money together to buy him a lovely jacket and then your gift tops ours making it seem rubbish" said Kate angrily.

"No your gift isn't rubbish at all girls I'm sure you got him a lovely jacket, its just I kind of felt bad about the number of times we messed with his alarm clock since we've lived here and besides I wasn't spending that money so I thought you know he might like a bike. I knew you wanted one for a while and everything so seemed like a good idea to get you one" explained Rai.

"You know normally I'd agree with Kate on this but yeah I really want the bike now besides I'm sure you got me a lovely jacket. Besides you didn't need to get me anything any of you that is, you know how much I love doughnuts" said Sora.

"Yeah we know we just thought you'd like something else" said Risa.

"Nah you know how simple I am with these things, doughnuts followed by more doughnuts" said Sora.

This made everyone laugh, Sora could also hear Leon laughing inside his head.

"But thank you guys it makes me happy to know you think of me this much on my birthday. Though maybe you could think about me more when it comes to that oh so hilarious prank of yours with my alarm clock and then betting to see if I make it on time" said Sora.

"Oh we do but then we think how funny you look when you rush in late" said Kate.

"I see… well I'll remember that when it comes to all your birthdays" said Sora sounding annoyed.

Everyone again laughed at this.

"By the way how am I supposed to ride my new motorbike, I haven't got a license" said Sora.

"Don't worry I've sorted out all the paper work and what not and I've arranged for you to take some lessons so it's all sorted. All you have to do is pass a test or and then enjoy your bike to your hearts content" said Rai.

"Sounds good, least I don't have to worry about sorting it out then" said Sora.

Risa and Kate then handed Sora a large red leather jacket, he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"hmmm not sure if its to my tastes really I mean its nice of them to try hard but I don't know if I'll wear this much" thought Sora.

"I like it, it seems well… cool" said Leon.

"If you want you can wear it then" thought Sora.

"And when do you suppose I'll get a chance to do so remember I could only wear if you were wearing before we change places which I doubt you do so" said Leon.

"Good point" thought Sora.

"You don't like it?" asked Risa.

Sora smiled at her and shook his head.

"No I love it, in fact I'll try it on now" he said to her.

Sora but the leather jacket on and spun around in it.

"How do I look?" he asked

"It suits you, doesn't it Risa" said Kate.  
"Yeah, it makes you cool" said Risa.

"You think" said Sora.

"I do" said Leon.

"Weren't asking you" thought Sora.

"Yeah you do" said Risa.

"Well I think your right" said Sora.

Sora then took off the jacket and went and put on the coat hooks. He then returned to the front room and clapped his hands together.

"Right let me at those doughnuts" he said with glee in his voice.

The rest of the night seemed to go by quickly; they had ordered in tack away food and had put on some music. Sora and Rai had played some video games together , try as he might Sora couldn't quite beat Rai at any of the games they played and the advice that Leon was giving him inside his head only served to get him beaten faster by Rai. They all eat until they pretty much burst though as full as Sora was he still wolfed down as many doughnuts as he could though a few times he almost regret this as he almost threw up. Whenever Rai, Risa or Kate would ask him for one he'd say yes he'd then also give them the evil eye as they ate the doughnut. Later that evening when Sora wasn't to full up he tried dancing to the music however all this served to do was make Rai laugh and Risa and Kate look away out of embarrassment hoping that he didn't dance like this in public. Of course they didn't know he was much worse in pubic especially when he was trying to impress someone. It was quite late when they all went to bed of course with all the sugar from the doughnuts and various soft drinks they had during the night rushing through them it took a while for them to each sleep. Though it took a while Sora finally crashed and was asleep though it was now quite late at night more early morning when he did. It was during night that Sora once again had a strange dream however instead it wasn't the same as before. In this dream there were two men standing in what looked like a rocky area. The first man who appeared to have black wings and long white hair was wearing strange looking amour and was standing on a cliff top looking down at the other man. The second man who to Sora seem to look at little like himself if a little more older and if he still had his old hair colour of muddy brown. This man was also wearing strange looking amour but he had a completely black sword in his hand. This man appeared to Sora as if he was angry, he was looking up at the man with black wings and appeared to be shouting at him in rage however Sora couldn't hear what he was saying. The man with black wings appeared to be laughing at him however, for some reason this man made Sora feel ill with fear but he wasn't sure why. The man with the sword seemed to lose it at seeing the man with wings just laughing at him and so decided to charge up towards him with his sword ready to strike. Sora realized this man must be flying as he reached the man with wings no problem even from that distance. However all the winged man did was smirk evilly and as if the swordsman was moving in slow motion was able to doge his attack from the sword. The swordsman didn't give up, he kept swinging his sword at the winged man driving him backwards a little each time but every time he did the winged man just kept dodging each swing with ease. When the swordsman went to swing his sword at the winged man again he not only dodged again but as he did he jumped over the swordsman. Before he could turn around the winged man raised his hand towards the swordsman's head and fired a energy shot. This seemed to have hit and the winged man smirked but as the smoke from the shot clears the swordsman had just been able to raise a barrier in time stopping the shot connecting. The winged man was a little surprised by this but before he can do anything the swordsman swings around with his sword, this attack just barely misses the winged man by a few inches at most. This attack seemed to anger the winged man who then shot a shockwave at the swordsman who wasn't quick enough to raise a new barrier in time was sent backwards flying. He was able to dig his sword in the ground to stop himself going to far back. When he stopped he dug his sword out of the ground and started a new charge towards the winged man. The winged man shot a bolt of lighting from his finger tips which hit the swordsman and paralyze him. The lighting was holding the swordsman in place, the winged man raised his hand, this made the swordsman raise in the air at the same time because of the lighting was paralyzing him, as he was raised in the air he dropped his sword. The winged man seemed to smile again and started to speak at the swordsman. Then he took a single hair from his head and crushed it hard in his hand. This seemed to change the single piece of hair into a spear. The winged man held this spear and looked up at the swordsman and smirked if possible even more evilly at him. Then he jump up at the paralyzed swordsman and stabbed him in the chest.

"Fatttthhhhhheeeeerrrrr!" screamed Sora in a panic.

Sora had woke from this nightmare in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily and realized that he had been crying a little.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Leon.

"Just a bad dream" Sora answered.

He wiped his tears away with his arm.

"What was it about?" asked Leon.

"You don't know?" replied Sora.

"No, I can't see into your dreams nor your memories just as you can't look into mine unless I allow you to" Leon answered.

"I see, well it was a strange dream bit hard to describe really" Sora said.

"It must have been pretty bad to wake you up like that, will you be ok?" asked Leon sounding quite worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine I just need to forget about it, what time is it anyway?" he replied.

Sora looked at his alarm clock, to his own annoyance it was already 9:35am.

"OH CRAP!" he said loudly.

Sora had forgotten to reset his alarm clock since Rai, Kate and Risa had messed with it the previous day.  
"Double crap I forgot my bike's busted how am I suppose to get there now?" he wondered.

Sora started to panic a little, he wasn't able to get ready in time and find a way in on time.

"I guess using the motorbike that Rai got me is out of the question" he said.

"I'd say so, you don't even know how to ride it yet but don't worry I can take care of your problem" said Leon.

"Really how?" asked Sora.

"Don't you worry about it, just remember what I said last night" Leon replied.

"Which was?" asked Sora.

"That you can trust me to do the right thing for your sake" answered Leon.

"Ok then I'll trust you then" said Sora.

"Good, now go get ready" said Leon.

Sora went and got ready for college, he didn't take long at all though Leon had insisted that he had some breakfast today so Sora had some toast after he was washed and changed into his college uniform.

"Ok why did you want me to have breakfast?" asked Sora.

"No real reason, I just thought it would be better to have some then not besides we have plenty of time so why not relax" said Leon.

"But only have just about 7 minutes to get there, and can I get there in time now?" said Sora.

"You'll see" said Leon cheerfully.

Sora grabbed all the things he needed for college and left the house.

"Ok fill me in then how is going to happen?" asked Sora.

"First we need to switch places, so transform into me" Leon said.

Sora closed his eyes, he could feel the heat of a fire once again, he knew this meant that he was transforming back into Leon. He then felt his eyes open by themselves, he took this as a sign that Leon was now in control.

"I get it, you have some kind of super speed right?" he asked.

"While that is true I don't know what the stress factor would be like on your body at the time being so I better no use it for the time being till be learn how far I can push your body at speed" said Leon.

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Sora sounding a little desperate.

"This" said Leon cheerfully.

With that Leon shot up in the air and started to fly.

Demon's in the locker room

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sora.

"You know your quite loud" said Leon.

"Sorry but I cant believe it, are we really flying?" asked Sora.

"Well I am your just back seating for the time being" replied Leon.

"But sill, this is AMAZING!" said Sora excitingly.

"Again loud, how do you think I got you home last night without your friends noticing" said Leon.

"I didn't really think about, will you teach me how to do this for myself?" asked Sora.

"Its one of the things I'll be teaching you to do for yourself once the training begins that is though I'll need to teach you other things first of course" said Leon.

"I think I might like this training if you end up teaching me stuff like this" said Sora.

Leon smiled.

"Good to know your already impressed, maybe you'd pay attention to your professors more if you had lessons like the ones I'll be giving you in the near future" said Leon.

"Maybe your right" chuckled Sora.

The college was now just coming up from what Sora could see.

"Looks like our stop" said Leon.

"Ahhhh that's a shame I'd love to keep going at this flying or at least this back seating to it in any case" said Sora sounding a little disappointed.

"Better not otherwise you'll be late" said Leon.

Leon then landed on the college's roof and changed back to Sora.

"Well that was fun getting to stretch my legs bit, well ok not really my legs but still" said Leon.

"Will you really teach me to fly someday?" asked Sora.

"Of course I said I would didn't I" replied Leon.

"I'll hold you to it then" said Sora.

Sora then started heading towards the roof entrance and as he did his body felt a little sore and he stumbled.

"Ow what was that?" he asked.

"Ah sorry should of said that might have happened. Your body is just getting used to the switch is all should wear of after a second or two. It shouldn't happen every time so don't worry" said Leon.

"If you say so" said Sora.

Sora then shook his body; he didn't feel sore again though his body did feel a little achy.

"Just don't do anything to physical for the next half hour or so" Leon suggested.

"Ok by be just going to be sitting in a lecture" said Sora.

Sora then continued to head to the roof entrance and headed downstairs to his classroom. He was in luck it seemed everyone was only just going in though to his surprise he didn't spot Rai yet. He looked around the room; there was no sign of him at all. Sora shrugged he knew Rai must have left home with Risa and Kate as he didn't see them when he left the house and yet he wasn't here. Sora also seemed to notice that some other students had also not turned up yet. Sora sat at the back again, he put his usual stuff on the desk and slumped in his seat.

"Where is Rai?" he thought.

"I don't know, I can't sense him, Risa or Kate within the building" said Leon.

"You can sense people?" thought Sora.

"Yeah its easy to do more or less. Certainly more so if you hang around with certain people a lot more it's easier to sense them. So I can sense when Rai, Risa or Kate are near by. Their energy signals aren't that hard to trace now its been a few years since meeting them, well I mean since you have for obvious reasons I've never even spoken to them" said Leon.

"Still where the heck could they be?" thought Sora.

Half an hour later the class room door had opened and a couple of students walked in. As it had turned out there had been a breakdown somewhere quite near on the road and because of this there had been a huge amount of traffic towards the college. Rai who was among the students who had just walked in and had explained the situation to the professor spotted Sora and looked at him completely puzzled. He walked over to Sora and sat in the empty seat next to him.

"How on earth did you get here before me?" he whispered to Sora.

"What do you mean?" replied Sora.

"Well its just that we all left the house before you and we know you were fast asleep at the time because we did in fact try and wake you up but you didn't seem to be having it and kept sleeping so we gave up and went" said Rai.

"Oh, well least you did try and bet on wither I'd make it on time then" whispered Sora.

"Nah didn't seem right this time, so then what's your secret?" asked Rai.

"Secret?" said Sora panicking.

"You know how you got here so fast" said Rai.

"Oh right" Sora said relaxing a little.

"What did you think I meant?" asked Rai.

"Oh nothing really and there's no secret really I errr just ran" answered Sora.

Rai looked at Sora strangely, Sora could see that he was having a hard time believing this but would Rai have believed him had he said that he could sort of fly.

"You ran?" said Rai.

"Yes" replied Sora.

"From our house?" asked Rai.

"Yes" said Sora.

"Which is a few miles away" said Rai.

"Yes" said Sora.

"Man you must have flew by" said Rai jokily .

"How did you know?" asked Sora nervously.

"What?" said Rai

"Nothing" Sora said quickly.

"Rightttttt, anyway I'm glad you're here I was thinking maybe we could book the sports centre for an hour or two later and play a little two on two basketball with the girls" said Rai.

"Sounds like fun" said Sora.

"Good, we have a few hours before the next class, seemed a pain to go away only just to come right back again" said Rai.  
Just then the professor seemed to be looking up at them; Sora slumped further into his seat to hide.

"Sorry, I'll be quite" said Rai embarrassed.

The professor stopped looking up at them and continued his lecture. Rai then slumped down as well to try and stay out of sight for the rest of class. The rest of the class seemed to go by quite quickly, Sora and Rai did their best not to be noticed and just kept quite until it was over. Sora didn't dare fall asleep in class today, not only to avoid get caught by the professor but he didn't want to have another dream like he had the night before. Class ended, Sora and Rai grabbed their stuff and left quickly as possible. Rai headed to the college sports centre and went to book it, Sora went to wait for the girls outside their classroom. When both Kate and Risa came out they looked at him completely surprised to see that he was even there.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time.

"Nice to see you too" Sora said sarcastically.

"Sorry, its just we didn't think you would be coming in today" said Risa.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"Well we tried to wake you up this morning but you were so sound asleep we thought you might just call in ill" said Kate.

"Nah that's just a pain to do because sometimes they ask to many questions that its easier just to come in and deal with college" said Sora.

"Yeah I suppose so, so where's Rai?" asked Kate.

"Oh right, he's gone to see if he can book the sports centre for a bit. We all have free time till next classes and he figured we could play some two on two basketball" replied Sora.

"Well that could be fun" said Risa.

"Whose team would I be on?" asked Kate.

"Knowing Rai he would do boys vs. girls" said Sora.

"Yeah that seems about right for him" said Kate.

Sora, Risa and Kate headed towards the college sports centre where they ran into Rai.

"So did you manage to book a basketball court?" asked Sora.

"Yeah we have it for about an hour so we have to be quick I'm afraid" replied Rai.

"That's cool, we can always get something to eat afterwards to pass the time before the next class" said Kate.

"Sounds like a good idea" said Risa.  
"So it's settled then, I got us some basketball kits" said Rai.

Rai handed them each a basketball kit. They went down to the locker room area, Sora and Rai entered the males and Risa and Kate entered the females. Sora and Rai changed pretty quickly into their kits and knew they would have to wait for the girls to change.

"So how are going to do the teams then?" asked Sora.

"Well I was thinking us boys vs. the girls" replied Rai.

Sora smirked.

"Yeah I thought so" he said.

"Or we could do me and Kate vs. the lovebirds Sora and Risa" said Rai.

Sora blushed, Rai started to laugh.

"Lovebirds? What makes you think we're lovebirds?" asked Sora sounding annoyed.

"Ah come on it was a joke, but I know you must have feelings for Risa" said Rai.

"We're just childhood friends" Sora said defensively.

"Oh really that's all? Seems to me if you didn't feel something for her then you wouldn't be this defensive at the mere thought of liking her" said Rai.

"Bah I have no idea what your talking about, if anything I think you still have the hots for Kate and are just using me and Risa so you can team up with her so you can be close to her" said Sora quickly.

Rai laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Sora.

"Please there's nothing between me and Kate anymore, don't get me wrong as much as I liked her I don't know it just didn't seem to be right somehow. We both felt it while we dated and its why we decided to return to just being friends" said Rai.

"Are you sure don't want to try going out with her again?" asked Sora.

Sora nudged Rai, Rai seemed to think about this for a second.

"Yeah I'm sure anyway don't distract me from the issue here we were talking about you and Risa. Well don't you like her?" answered Rai.

Rai nudged Sora back.

"Well I….." Sora started to say.

Before Sora could finish that sentence there was a crashing noise coming from the other locker room followed by a scream.

"What was that" Rai and Sora both said at the same time.

They both ran out of the locker room and were about to run into the other locker room when they stopped.

"It's the girls locker room should we be going in there?" said Rai.

Both of them blushed, then Sora shook his head.

"Well we can't just stand here someone could be trouble" he said urgently.

"I guess we could run in with our eyes covered just in case" said Rai.

Sora and Rai covered their eyes with their hands and ran into the ladies locker room.

"Sorry!" they both shouted.

Sora and Rai peeked through their fingers and saw Kate lying on the floor. The locker room itself looked a little banged up.

"Kate!" they both shouted.

Rai kneed down to her, he could see that she was still breathing. Kate looked up at them both.

"Rai, Sora thank god you're here its Risa she's in trouble" she said sounding urgent.

"Where is she?" asked Rai.

"Just around the corner near the showers, we were attacked by these strange creatures and Risa had them chase her away so I could go get help but I fell over and hit my head" Kate explained.

"It could be Brutes, be prepared Sora" said Leon.

"Rai take Kate and get out of here" said Sora.

"What?" said Rai.

"It's to dangerous Sora, those things whatever they are strong look what they did to this room" said Kate.

"I don't care, if I don't go and help her she's either going to get badly hurt or worse killed" said Sora.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Rai.

"I'm going in there and getting her out of there" said Sora.

"Then let me help you" said Rai.

"You can help me by taking Kate out of here and when you get a chance to pull a fire alarm, I need this place emptied, I don't know what's going to happen but its better if people weren't around for this" said Sora.

Rai held up Kate.

"Ok I'll do my best, good luck Sora" said Rai.

"Please be careful" said Kate weakly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" said Sora.

Rai helped Kate out of the locker room, Sora ran as fast as he could around to the showers. The floor was soaked; there was a burst pipe from one of the showers it looked like a complete mess. He saw the Brutes surrounding something on the floor, it was Risa.

"Dam it they must have been tracing me when I flew this morning, quick Sora lets transform" said Leon.

However before they could switch Sora charged towards them at a great speed and punched one of them in the face, it was sent flying backwards towards the wall and it at a great force. The wall cracked a little as the Brute hit the wall, the Brute that had been sent backwards towards the wall had got up and charged towards Sora. However Sora spun around quickly and then kicked the Brute towards the ceiling, this kick sent the Brute through the ceiling and it didn't come back.

"Sora when did you learn to draw out my power?" asked Leon.

However it seemed Sora didn't hear him at all, Leon's power was flowing through him. The other Brute's stared at Sora and started screeching at him. Then they charged towards him however to Sora they seemed to be moving in slow motion. But It wasn't that they were moving slowly it was because Sora was now moving faster. Sora started walking, he went past the Brute's and over to Risa and picked her up and carried her in his arms and he moved towards the cracked wall and turn around.

"I see so his body works better in a crisis does it, firstly when he was under threat last night it finally accepted me and allowed the transformation switch. Then when his dearest friend is in danger he's able to draw some of my power to fight and protect her. Sora it looks as if your going to be an interesting one to teach, hopefully with enough time maybe you could be the one to put an end to Grove" thought Leon.

Sora held the unconscious Risa with one arm and with his other arm stretched out his hand hoping a energy ball would come out, it didn't.

"Huh, why isn't this working?" he asked.

"Of course until he learns how to draw out my energy too then just drawing out my power will do him no good" thought Leon.

The Brutes screeched at Sora.

"Hold on a second, come on Leon made this look easy last night do I need to say some kind of special word" said Sora.

The Brute's raised their hands up towards Sora and Risa, they then shot out energy blasts towards them.

"Oh shi-!" Sora started to say.

The attacks seemed to make contact, there was smoke from the blasts. However at the last second Sora transformed into Leon, Leon had just managed to raise a barrier in the nick on time. Leon smirked at the Brutes he then turned around and laid Risa on the floor. Leon brushed Risa's hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"I guess this is where I save the lovely princess" said Leon.

Leon turned to face the Brute's, suddenly the fire alarm went off. The Brutes looked around for the source of the alarm and then started to screech at Leon.

"It seems like Rai finally got Kate out then" said Sora.

It was then that Risa opened her eyes and saw Leon standing in front of her.

"I'll give you just one chance, leave here now and return to your master" said Leon coldly.

The Brute's started to bang their chests with their hands and this time started to roar.

"Fine have it your way but I warned you" said Leon.

Leon clenched his right hand hard and then from within it a burst of fire came out of his hand. It was like a sword of some kind. The Brute's charged towards Leon, Leon only seemed to take one step forward and in a flash seemed to disappear from sight. A second after that Leon reappeared behind the Brutes, they had stopped dead where they were. For a moment they just seemed to be standing still but then seemed to burst into flames and fall onto the floor. The fire burned them up and then disappeared, Leon waved his hand and the fire sword disappeared too. Risa then closed her eyes again and returned to being unconscious. Leon took a deep breath and then transformed back into Sora.

"Ah my hand aches" he said.

"Sorry about that, I thought that might happen but I wanted to end this quickly without doing to much more damage to this place. Don't worry your hand will feel back to normal rather quickly I'd think" said Leon.

"I'll take your word for it then" said Sora.

Sora started walking towards Risa when suddenly the cracked wall behind her gave way and fell outwards, unfortunately so did some of the floor which Risa was lying on.

"Oh crap!" said Sora.

Sora ran quickly towards Risa, he grabbed her as she was falling outside however Sora was now too falling because of the lack of floor. As they both started falling to the ground outside Sora somehow managed to draw enough of Leon's power without meaning to, to be able to start floating. Sora held on to Risa tightly and they floated to the ground. When he landed Sora laid Risa on the ground.

"Phew, that was close" said Sora.

It was then a large crowd (including Rai and Kate) had gathered to see what had happened.

"Sora you're ok!" said Rai.

"What about Risa" said Kate weakly.

Sora pointed to Risa on the ground.

"I think she'll be ok though she may need to go to the hospital" said Sora.

"Thank goodness, I go call for help" said Kate.

Kate went off to make a phone call.

"What on earth happened?" asked Rai.

"I don't know" lied Sora.

"Well did you see the creatures that Kate talked about?" asked Rai.

"I didn't see anything, part from the room was a real mess. Next thing I knew the wall broke apart along with some off the floor. I was lucky I already had Risa I ran out with her and came out here" lied Sora.

"We must have just missed you then, we came outside me and Kate and I rushed back in to pull the alarm like you asked. Mind you don't think I would have need to in the end pretty sure the screeching noise coming from the locker rooms would have scared everyone out" said Rai.

"Red headed man" mumbled Risa.

Sora jumped in shock he turned to look at Risa who was still on the ground stirring a little.

"What did you say?" asked Rai.

"Red headed man… fought the demons… with fire sword" mumbled Risa.

Sora turned white, had Risa seen the fight and if so how much had she seen?


End file.
